


【宁羞】 意外

by chenmotin



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M, 宁羞 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenmotin/pseuds/chenmotin
Summary: 代发，作者希望人没事Fate设定 主从 英灵补魔高振宁意外召唤出了英灵Assassin，居然是自己前世的下属。一出现就是不知为何实体化的英灵，未打通的魔力通道，面对紧迫的外部压力，只能通过补魔来补充魔力了。（其实只是一个车）
Relationships: Gao "Ning" Zhen-Ning/Kang "TheShy" Seung-lok
Kudos: 2





	【宁羞】 意外

高振宁在醒过来之后又赖床了十分钟，在第二个闹钟响起的一瞬间终于下定决心起床。他一把掀开被子，套上了昨天的那套行头，他对衣物倒是没有对鞋那么在意搭配，胡乱地洗漱了一番就打算去微波炉加热一下昨天便利店多买的三明治当午餐了。  
他现在住的别墅是他突然出现的爷爷留给他的，上下三层有十几二十个房间外带一个大花园，原来配备着不少仆人现在都被他驱散了只隔几天来一趟打扫卫生，明明继承了巨额家产，却惨到连午饭都只有靠自己加热三明治了。不过没有办法，对于孤儿院出身挣扎着刚刚考上大学的高振宁来说，比起继承了突然冒出来的刚刚去世的爷爷的巨额财产更让他震惊的是——他发现了自己是个魔术师。  
高振宁是被一群黑衣人从宿舍楼下强行带到这栋别墅，在踏进院门的那一刻起就隐隐约约感受到体内有一道隐蔽的阀门被拨动了，在进入别墅，被押着走进走廊时已经升级成了一道道在体内不知处对血管经络的撞击，最后在来到尽头那间房间时这种感受来到了巅峰。他穿过那道门，仿佛是掉入了深海，被肉眼不可见却无处不在的魔力压迫着难以呼吸心跳如擂鼓。房间内空空荡荡没有其他人等着他，只有桌上点着蜡烛摊开了一卷的羊皮纸，上面压着一把带锈的镰刀。  
黑衣人把高振宁押到门口就放开了他在门后一旁站住了，但他的内心却突然出现一种强烈的渴望呼唤他前去拾起镰刀，溺水般的压力和窒息感都阻止不了这种想要得到的欲望，高振宁踏出的每一步都伴随着大口的呼吸和阵阵眩晕，强撑着来到桌前拿起镰刀，忽然眼前一黑终于是支撑不住倒在了桌上。被失去意识倒下的高振宁靠到的羊皮纸的文字隐约闪烁起了幽光，桌子正下方被地毯掩盖住的魔法阵骤然绽放出亮光。  
高振宁握着那把镰刀趴着昏迷了小半天，昏睡时隐约有看到一个忍者打扮的青年伏跪在他面前，腰间正别着那把吸引他进入房间的镰刀，低着腰自下而上地望着他。青年带着碧绿色的半脸面具只露出了温润的鹿眼，仿佛是哭泣过了一般红着眼角湿润地望着他。高振宁不知场景中的自己是谁，却能莫名感受到自身奔涌的情绪，情不自禁地想要走上前触碰他， 整个情景却一下子中断了。  
他在昏睡中蓦然醒来后迅速的接受了自己体内被羊皮纸所激发的魔术回路的事实，爽快的配合了继承的一系列程序，脑子里不断浮现的却是那个昏睡时出现的伏跪在脚下的忍者的双眼，那双带着想要倾诉却不敢逾矩的小心翼翼，像是一只哀哀鸣叫的牡鹿一般望着他的眼睛。  
高振宁觉得自己应该是忘记了什么，又或者说是记起来了什么，但没有近一步的记忆了，他隐隐约约猜到些什么，这种一知半解的感觉弄得他非常难受却没有办法。只能在正式住入这栋别墅后每天都来这个房间拿着镰刀苦思冥想，希望能追忆起一些关于青年的记忆。  
突然冒出来的这位爷爷留给高振宁的还有一个地窖的魔法相关书籍，对于读书一向苦手的高振宁来说就连最基础的入门魔术都已经是催眠读物了。他经常是坐在桌边攥着眉头，凭着心中对青年的念想硬着头皮看下去。那把镰刀被他在别墅内随身携带，在不得以上学或者出门的时候才会放置在隐蔽的藏点。  
这是他成为魔术师的第四年了，已经大学毕业了的高振宁全凭自学勉勉强强入了门。微波炉发出了“叮”的一声，他拿出了加热好的三明治习惯性地朝走廊尽头走去。最近市区似乎是出现了一些小风波，不是很太平的样子，不过他也不太出门，基本就是呆在家里所以也没受到什么影响。  
高振宁坐在老位置昏昏欲睡，怀里的镰刀缓缓脱手从他的怀中掉落到地毯上，脚下的魔法阵突然爆发出炫目的光芒，一阵巨大的冲击力从下而上吹飞了地毯桌子，他猛地惊醒跳到一旁。  
整个房间又开始像他第一次进入那时一样被无形而压力巨大的魔力所充盈，高振宁的手背一阵刺痛，他又一次的感受到呼吸困难却抵挡不过内心的兴奋，他忽然有种奇妙的直觉，自己期待已久的事物可能就要来到了。  
巨大的风吹乱了整个房间，混乱中一个挺拔的身姿出现在魔法阵中心，正是那个曾经出现在他梦里的青年，也是如图他记忆里一般的忍者打扮。青年手持着镰刀，一身萧瑟，冷冽的目光在看到高振宁的脸时微微抖了一下，身形一顿，开口：“请问，你就是我的Master吗？”  
“Master？是什么呀？”高振宁在与青年对视后大脑便如针扎般刺痛，他强撑让自己保持清醒，在念想成真的巨大的狂喜中又有点疑惑。  
“你不知道吗？”青年瞄了一眼高振宁手上刚刚伴随着刺痛出现的令咒又仔细端详了一下他的脸，在高振宁都有点被看的不好意思的时候突然伏跪下身。  
“我是您所召唤的Servant，被召唤的阶级是Assassin，是来自大将军府的影卫，您可以称呼我为姜承録。希望能与吾主，即您一起征战圣杯战争，夺取那可以实现一切愿望的圣杯。”  
青年自下而上沉静地看着，这个熟悉的场景触动了高振宁最后一根弦，他的眼前被无数记忆片段所冲刷而过，他竭力去接受理解每一段信息，足足愣了五分钟才缓过来。

“你说，你是我的Servant？”  
“是，My Master。”

高振宁在那五分钟里恢复了几世前的部分记忆，那一世他正是这位青年，姜承録的主人，他们两个自幼相识，暗生情愫，后来姜承録为了保护他而死，他郁郁不得欢将遗物镰刀贴身安置随又各处寻找学习可以复活姜承録的方法。他在那一世了解到了魔术和圣杯，一心想着用复活亡灵，至死都没有实现反而将魔术回路传承了下来。他的后辈似乎有人没有放弃圣杯，甚至都将召唤阵刻画在了房间内，意外的让根本没有渠道了解圣杯战争的此世的他召唤了英灵。那把带锈的镰刀，恰好做了圣遗物。  
高振宁现在有点恍惚，他既觉得自己只是看了一段记忆的现代人，又时不时把自己真的带入了将军本人，看姜承録跪伏也并没有想扶起他的冲动，而是很自然的又在椅子上坐下了。他像记忆中一样抚摸上姜承録的脸，看着姜承録逐渐震惊不可置信又充满了激动的目光，悄声笑了：“是我，我回来了。”

主仆倾诉了一番后高振宁才发现了一个问题。  
“承録，你为什么是实体被召唤的？难道你与圣杯签订契约的时候还没有死去吗？”  
侧坐在地上，将脑袋搁在高振宁腿上的姜承録闻言点了点头，望着他的将军笑着说：“嗯，那时候我意识模糊，有个声音问我有没有想实现的愿望，我就答应。”  
“我的愿望是想再见将军一面，现在这个愿望已经实现了。”

一股暖流自高振宁的胸口流过，他哑声“嗯”了一句，却没有将自己夺取圣杯的目的说出口，不管是前世还是今生他都是一个衲于表达情感的人。不过此情此景甚好，他轻抚着姜承録摘下面具后柔嫩的脸颊，心里突然冒出来个坏心思。  
“承録知道我现在是个三流的魔术师吧？”  
姜承録闻言起身端坐了起来，朝他困惑的点点头。  
“现在的我并没有什么战斗力，能召唤到你完全是一个意外，我们的魔力通道都是堵塞的。想要在这场残酷的战斗中活下去，你需要补充魔力”  
“除去残害他人以外，最简单直接的补魔方式，就是交合。”  
“身为忍者，你应该懂得如何做吧？”  
高振宁一边说一边观察着姜承録，看着他在听到补魔的时候就开始红起来的脸颊和耳尖，在最后高振宁问他的时候害羞到把头低的想要埋进地里去，不由得暗自笑了出来。  
他上辈子就想得到这个人，可惜因为各种因素没能实现。这一世能有这样的意外之喜让他们重逢确认心意，又怎能浪费机会呢。  
姜承録没让他多等，只垂头了一会儿边轻轻点了点脑袋，主动上前为高振宁宽衣。  
他还是侧坐在高振宁两膝之间，伸手解开了他的腰带，高振宁配合着他的动作脱下裤子，看着姜承録把脸凑近自己还穿着内裤的下体，隔着布料舔了一舔，这画面刺激的这位今生没有开过荤的魔术师性器硬起，他小声的倒吸一口凉气。  
姜承録似乎是觉得这样有效果了，开始隔着布料继续舔舐高振宁的性器用自己的津液将内裤打湿出了高振宁性器的形状，又用鼻尖去蹭那凸起的部分，动作若有若无却又解火不到实处，高振宁被挑逗的有点吃不消了，轻轻按捏了姜承録的后颈才让他放弃了这个似乎有点好玩的游戏。  
姜承録从内裤里将高振宁的性器掏出，带着薄茧的双手自根部起缓缓按摩性器的每一道褶皱。  
他仰头看着高振宁，用那种对着爱人和最憧憬对象的虔诚的目光把自己奉上，探出一丝舌尖，自马眼开始轻轻嘬弄挑逗，然后如图舔舐冰棍一样将高振宁的性器捧在手上上下舔弄，  
高振宁没忍住把手按在了姜承録脑后，稍微用了点力催促他。姜承録也读懂了高振宁的忍耐，他放弃了不轻不重的舔弄，闭了闭眼做了一下心理准备，随后一口气将高振宁的性器含到了底。  
被温暖而湿润的口腔所包裹的感觉实在太舒服了，高振宁被爽到后仰嘶吼了一声，他不受控制的加重了手劲，把姜承録的脸更加贴近的按在了自己的下体，让自己的性器能进去姜承録口腔内更深的地方。直至一两秒后才反应过来这样姜承録会很不舒服，连忙松开了手，将他从自己的下身拉开。  
“没事吧，承録？是我过分了。”  
姜承録咳嗽了几声，被呛得满脸潮红，却摇了摇头。  
“这是我身为吾主的仆从应该做的。”  
他试图再次握起高振宁的性器，重新开始深喉，却被高振宁叹息着制止了。他将跪坐于地的姜承録一把抱起，向自己的卧室走去。  
“你并不是我的仆从。“  
被抱起的姜承録若有所思，高振宁却没有接着说下去，他把人放在了床上，正面压了上去亲吻姜承録湿润的唇。  
“对我而言，你是……”  
高振宁将手自姜承録的外衣下摆伸入，抚摸着姜承録腰背细腻的肌肤，不自主在内心感叹了一声好细的腰，他没忍住掐了一把腰侧，引起了姜承録的一阵颤抖。  
“你好敏感啊……”  
高振宁头靠着姜承録的耳畔，把热气全部呼在姜承録耳廓边调笑着说：“别紧张，宝贝，我会让你知道什么是快乐的。”  
他的手在衣内游走到了姜承録胸前，揉捏着小巧的乳头，感受到他们逐渐变得坚硬，另一只手则来到了挺翘的臀部，充满着恶意的使劲一掐，逼得姜承録不自觉叫了出来。这个可能是姜承録全身最丰腴的部位被他的手掌不断蹂躏，饱满的臀肉自指缝间露出。手感很好，他揉捏了几把后终于是恋恋不舍的离开了，转而去攻陷下方的后穴。  
那个地方应该是第一次为外人所碰触。高振宁拍了拍姜承録，让他脱完衣服翘起臀部乖巧地跪倒在床上，他自己则还是上身衣物完整。他随手拿起床边之前摆放着的领带将姜承録的双手靠后背捆住。这样，  
姜承録就是一个全然任他为所欲为的姿势了。  
高振宁本来想拿面霜来做润滑剂，却转念一想到了一个更好的办法，他举起了自己的右手，轻声念起来咒语，令咒闪烁着光起效了。  
姜承録原本只是害羞的埋着头，全然信任的随高振宁动作，此时却感受到了自己的后穴似乎有些瘙痒，慢慢的似乎在分泌出什么液体一样湿润了起来，他有些惊慌的抬头回看高振宁却发现高振宁正靠在一旁等着他回头。  
“吾主，这是？”  
“令咒。”  
姜承録得到了答案后更加羞耻的想要把头整个都埋进被窝里了，他都没想到要指责这种随意浪费令咒的行为就已经要被自己会变湿的下流事实所羞耻爆炸了。  
高振宁看着姜承録浑身都羞的泛起了微微的粉色，心情更是抑制不住的变好了，他用手指粗粗给姜承録做了一下扩充，在指头接触到厚实紧致的内壁的时候就心猿意马，迫不及待的掏出来了自己的性器，扶着腰姜承録的腰后入了。  
那是比口腔还要爆炸的体验，姜承録后穴的软肉一层层的包裹着高振宁的性器，他的每一次进出都拖动了层层肉腔，温暖的，潮湿的，那种令他爽到天灵盖的触感。  
高振宁没有一下子进去最深处，而是一次一次更加深入，让姜承録能够适应。这具身体实在太敏感了，姜承録自他进来后就发抖个不停，他逼不得已只能先附上身去亲吻姜承録的脸颊耳侧，轻轻安抚他。直到姜承録似乎是有些习惯了这个节奏才大开大合的干了起来，无师自通的玩起了九浅一深。  
姜承録原来是咬着床单忍着叫的，此时也被高振宁温柔拿开，双手被捆，腰部被掐住进出，只有肩膀和脸颊贴着床支持上半身的姜承録只能无力的随着高振宁进出的节奏呻吟。  
他的呻吟很好听，高振宁以前就觉得他的声音好听，但从来没有在床上呻吟的时候这么美妙过。他把姜承録从床上抱起来操，低头去含弄姜承録的乳头，逼得他忍不住开始啜泣起来求饶。  
“吾主，求您……”  
高振宁笑了起来，亲了亲这张哀求着的小嘴，又与姜承録碰了碰鼻尖，将他一下子转过身来，还相连着的部分逼得姜承録又是一声尖叫。他把姜承録正面按在床上，上下撞击，动作激烈的发出啪啪的声音，突然的加速，连续干了姜承録几十下，随后揉捏了一把姜承録的早已迫不及待的性器，两个人一起来到了高潮。  
他们两个相拥在床上，回味着性爱的余韵。  
“对我而言，你是我爱人”


End file.
